Revenge Just Isn't As Sweet As You
by lalalagron
Summary: Santana has no one. Sam wants Quinn back, and asks Santana for her help. What if Santana loses herself in it, and finally falls in love? She has to hide it of course.


Revenge Just Isn't As Sweet As You

Chapter One: I Want You To Want Me

I stared at Puck and Quinn across the hall, being all lovey-dovey and gross; Puck had finally sucked it up and left me to get Quinn back. It's not like I loved him or anything, but now all I had was Brittz, and she was always busy with Artie the wheelchair kid. I prided myself on not showing what I felt and scaring the hell out of everyone while I did it, but I do have feelings, I just guess people just believe the lie.

I was brought back to earth by a tapping on my locker, I turned to see the blue eyed, blond, fish lipped boy who also happened to be Quinn's ex boyfriend, and I'm sure he hated that.

"Hello Fishy Boy Evans and what may not do for you today?" I said, looking in the mirror and then fixing my lip gloss.

"Go out with me" He said, smiling.

I was slightly shocked, but I would never admit it, Sam was really cute and all, but he seemed like he would only ever love Quinn when he followed her around like a puppy, well, until now.

"You are crazy if you think I'll go out with you Evans" I said, shutting my locker and walking down the hall, adding a little more swing into my step, just to tease the boy.

"Look, Quinn and Puck are back together, we both have someone we want back, easiest way is jealousy, and the awesome thing is, you are _hot_" He said, smiling at me playfully as he said the last word.

"I know, but the thing is, you love Sunshine Bitch Face Barbie, so I wouldn't get what I want out if it." I said, shrugging.

"Look Santana, I've always had a thing for you, yeah I love Quinn, but at least I'll be better at acting if it's you, my only other options would be Rachel and Mercedes, Rachel kind of scares me and Mercedes would never do it. So what exactly do you want out of it?" He explained.

"Evans, if you haven't noticed my even more bitchy mood lately, I'm not getting any, I need someone to fix that, so It's at least weekly sex, or no" I said, smiling expectantly, he was sure to say no, he was a virgin for god's sake.

"Fine, Quinn would never let that happen anyway, I want to get it over with" He said, looking down, and surprising me.

"Wow, Evans, you grew some balls, now let's see what you can do with them, my house, tomorrow, eight, no one will be home, I'll supply the necessities" I moved closer and kissed him hard on the mouth, running my hands through his hair.

I turned quickly, tightening my ponytail then bending over slowly to re-tie my shoelaces and tease every guy in the hallway. I then stood back up, winked at Sam and strutted off.

I walked a bit faster as I passed Quinn who was watching me with suspicious eyes. When I finally reached the end of the hall, I sighed, smiling to myself, I actually kind of liked Sam, maybe he would treat me right, I could take care of myself, but I've always kind of wanted a proper relationship, though I always said so, Puck and I were never dating, it was just rough angry sex like, every night.

Wait. What was I thinking, it was a _fake_ relationship. Full of sex and jealously, really, I wouldn't need Puck if Sam was good enough, but I guess I just wanted an excuse.

"Santana, what was that?" Quinn said, looking angry.

"What was what, Fabray?" I said rolling my eyes. "Why are you even here, you wanna steal Brittany from me too?"

"Look, I know Sam would never like a _slut_ like you, so this must be your idea, he will figure out that you are using him, and also, he will probably never have sex with you, he is _way_ too hung up on me" She said pushing me.

"Well, then, I guess he is coming over tomorrow night to study or something then, I could have swore he said _sex_" I said, smiling and pretending to think back.

"You're lying, he would _never_ do that" She said almost shouting.

"Look Fabray, think what you want, ask Sam for all I care, all I know is I'm gonna have sex with him, and I'm gonna have damn fun doing it" I said, turning around and whipping my hair into her face.

I walked away with a huge smile on my face, I may regret it later, but revenge was sweet.


End file.
